


Micro-ficlets: Yuri!!! on Ice

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics: Yuri on Ice [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: A collection of ficlets, all approximately 500 words or less, featuring the characters from Yuri on Ice.For now, I have decided to tag every pairing featured in at least one ficlet, to facilitate people finding the ficlets.Each chapter, the chapter title indicates the Pairing in the ficlet, the rating, and the prompt for the ficlet.





	1. Viktuuri - Gen - musical theater AU

**Author's Note:**

> I am consolidating ficlets I've posted as stand alones and elsewhere into one document to make them easier to find and document and to reduce the clutter in my AO3 account. Each ficlet is under 1000 words, most under 500 words. The ficlets in this collection are all from the anime Yuri on Ice.
> 
> Chapter titles will list pairing, rating, and the prompt that led to the fic.
> 
> Each chapter's author note will include the rating, pairing, characters, and tags.
> 
> Chapter 1:  
> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Victor/Yuuri  
> Characters: Yuuri, Victor, Mila  
> Tags: Theater AU, actor Victor, stagehand Yuuri

Walking into the theater early, Victor was shocked to see someone there before him. Victor was always there first, drilling his choreography, working extra hard so that when everyone arrived later, he could make his dances and vocals seem effortless, could laugh off their calling him a genius, could leave early and act at being the playboy. First day of rehearsals for a new show, at a new theater, in a new city, it was especially important. There were first impressions to be made.

And the man on the stage sure was making them. With effortless grace, he twirled around the stage, throat straining around lyrics he mouthed silent in the cavernous expanse. Every flourish was perfect, every step on point, and Victor recognized the dance - the title song, the signature piece of the show they were doing - Singing in the Rain. There was no set yet, but the man still pantomimed swinging around a lamp post, and he produced an umbrella as if by magic, twirling it and opening it, spinning, smiling, breathtaking under the dull stage lights.

Then he stopped abruptly, nodded at nothing, swiped sweat from his forehead, folded the umbrella, and walked from the stage.

"Victor?"

Mila stepped in beside him, looking toward the stage.

"Who the hell was that?" he asked.

"One of the prop guys," Mila said dismissively. "He'd better have that umbrella right - if it doesn't open on cue, you're boned." She never did have time for the little people.

Usually, Victor didn't either.

But already the plan was forming.

He was going to make that boy a star.

And he'd *love* to be boned...


	2. Viktuuri - Teen+ - Supernatural Fusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Ship: Victor/Yuuri  
> Characters: Yuuri, Victor, Minako  
> Tags: Supernatural Fusion, onmyoji Yuuri, angel Victor

Lights flickered madly overhead. Minako shouted something, but Yuri couldn’t hear her over sourceless noise. Something was coming - something big, something dangerous - and Yuri needed to focus. Hell was the most awful experience Yuri could conceive of, and whatever was outside the shrine had removed him from Hell - must, therefore, be more  _powerful_ , not just than the demon that held Yuri, but than all the hordes of the depths.

Whatever was coming through the doors was  _even worse_ than the worst that Yuri had experienced, the worst he could imagine.

The doors flew open.

...and an accountant stepped through?

The creature looked like a man, pale, blue-eyed, dressed in a cheap suit and a shapeless trenchcoat, tie askew. Yuri would think it just some gaijin way off the beaten track if not for the earth shaking with its every step, if not for the bulbs shattering overhead as it advanced.

_He’s...kind of attractive._

Minako shouted a prayer and threw a handful of ofuda.

_Right, I need to act!_

Yuri grasped his shakujo, swirled it, rattled it, shouting spells into the shivering air.

The creature didn’t slow.

The last rattle of the shakujo echoed in the suddenly silent room.

“Who are you?” Yuri demanded.

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

Shuddering, Yuri grabbed a ofuda from his belt, throwing it against the creature’s chest and speaking an incantation as quickly as he could. The spell  _should_ banish whatever possessed the accountant, should wrack that confident, upright form with pain, should stop the monster in its tracks.

It smiled at him and took another step forward.

_And he’s sexy! Why?_

“We need to talk, Katsuki-san. Alone.”

“Seriously! Just...just tell me who you are!”

“Victor Nikiforov.”

“ _What_ are you?”

“I’m an Angel of the Lord.”

The ofuda on the monster’s chest incinerated.

_I am so screwed._

* * *

“I’m sorry,” said Victor, rolling onto his hands and knees over Yuri. The faint light of the lamp cast Victor’s wings as shadows over the wood-beamed ceiling. Gaps in the feathers were filled by ensorceled ofuda, paper fluttering with every twitch of the invisible appendages. Smiling, Yuri reached up and ran a finger over Victor’s cheek, savored how Victor’s eyes slipped shut. At this time, in this place, they were alone, safe, peaceful,  _together_.

“Stop distracting me,” Victor muttered, eyes opening again. A wisp of grace backlit them brilliant blue. “This is important. I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

_Saving me? Helping me? Standing by me through thick and thin?_

_Loving me?_

_Falling for me?_

“For scaring you, that first night.” Victor leaned down and painted a gentle kiss over Yuri’s lips, rose again before Yuri could reciprocate. “I didn’t know you - I  _thought_ I knew you, by reputation. I’d watched you perform a dozen, a thousand exorcisms, cast countless spells, and based on what I’d seen, I believed a show of force, a flare of dramatics, would impress you.”

“I was very impressed, Victor. Promise.”

“I hurt Minako, and I terrified you,” Victor corrected. “Don’t pretend that my theatrics didn’t delay improvements in our relationship by a year or more. When I think of how much of your pain, of Mari’s pain, could have been prevented had I been more approachable...”

“Maybe…” Yuri shook his head. He didn’t want to - couldn’t - say what was in his head: that it would have been better had Yuri and Victor  _never_ forged a relationship. The bony silhouette of broken wings was a constant reminder of how much Victor had sacrificed for him. Yuri could hardly bare it, but he could bare even less to hear Victor tell him it was okay, that he was happy to bleed for Yuri. That was too much, more than Yuri could ever deserve.

“Tell me,” said Victor. Yuri shook his head again. Victor seized his chin, held him steady, met his eyes, and commanded, “Tell me, Yuri.”

Yuri shuddered. “I’m sorry, too.” Victor quirked his head in a question. “I’m sorry you fell for me.”

“I’m not,” said Victor. “I regret many things - that I didn’t defy Heaven sooner, that I didn’t storm through Hell’s gates the day you were taken, that I didn’t understand Mari’s inherent goodness, that I couldn’t win Minako’s trust...I regret losing my grace and my wings...but I will never, not in this life or in any other, regret falling in love with you.”

“That’s not what I meant! I--” Yuri froze. “You...you love me?”

“I know what you meant, and of course I love you, you idiot.”

Yuri smiled, tears pooling in his eyes, and pulled Victor against him. Feathers and ofuda brushed his arm as Victor’s wings sheltered them.

“I love you too, angel. I love you, Victor.”

“I know.”

“I should never have let you show me Star Wars.”

“Never apologize, Yuri. No matter what happens, no matter what’s to come, I will fall for you again and again.”

Yuri opened his mouth to protest, but Victor swallowed every protest in fervent kisses.

_I fell for you, too, Victor, and I’ll never regret it either._


	3. Viktuuri - Gen - as wealthy socialites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Viktuuri  
> Characters: Victor, Yuri  
> Tags: 101 Dalmations AU

“Victor, we can’t keep a hundred and one poodle puppies!”

“That’s quitter talk! We can start a poodle plantation!”

“That only worked in the movie because ‘dalmation’ and ‘plantation’ rhymed.”

“And it works now because of alliteration. Besides, how can you say no to a face like this?”

“…that’s your normal face Victor.”

The look on Victor’s face didn’t waver.

Damn it, why was Victor always right?

“Fine,” Yuri sighed.


	4. Viktuuri - Gen - At the DMV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Ship: Viktuuri  
> Characters: Victor, Yuri  
> Tags: Random silliness

“No. No no no. Nonononononono iie nyet non nooo. You are *not* posting that on Instagram.”

“Oh yes I am.”

“But Yuri, I thought you loved me!”

“I do, darling, but the world has *got* to see this driver’s license and the worst picture of Victor Nikiforov ever taken.”

“Fine. If you’re gonna tease me, at least get my name right. That’s why we’re here in the first damn place!”

“My apologies, Katsuki-san. Better?”

“Better.”


End file.
